


A New Friend

by KionKat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: Chica has a cheeky crush
Relationships: Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A New Friend

You had thought it was all over when she found you in the office. When she grabbed you with her down feathered arms, her animatronic beak mere centimeters away from your face- opening it to give you a full view of her internal systems-you were sure she was about to stuff you into a suit in the back. But instead, she simply said,

"Oh goodness! Did i scare you? Is that why you kept closing the door?"

She spoke in a thick southern drawl, voice soft and gentle. She was almost motherly in her expression, her face contorted as much as it could be into concern. You tried to speak, but you found yourself to be frozen up. Was this a dream? Or were you simply losing it?

"Oh my," she clucked softly, "I must have given you quite the fright." She shook her head, gently backing away from you. "I don't mean to look scary, or act it, I'm just built that way..."

You watched as the Chicken robot-thing, almost too realistic-beyond the metal insides and the seams at her feathered joints- mumbled her apology. Dumbfounded, you tried to lift your hand, barely able to move it as it shook. You moved a strand of hair from your face. "…Don't worry about it..."

She paused, looking up at you with sparkling eyes somehow able to convey complex emotion. "Oh, but I am worried! I just... I was watchin you from after the past few nights. And you're so very...Cute. I just wanted to say hi!"

You squinted at the Animatronic, who seemed to shrink a little under your glare. "You're not...going to stuff me into a suit?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh goodness no! I mean, Bonnie and Freddy considered it, but that's just how men are." She huffed. She reached out, touching your hand. You couldn't help but blush softly, looking up at her inquisitively.

"In truth, a girl-chicken-robot gets a little lonely. I was hoping maybe you'd...like to...Aw, I don't know, hang out with me?" You could tell, if she had blood vessels, the gentle giant in front of you would be blushing. "Heck, it sounds stupid when i say it out loud..."

"It's not stupid!" You said instinctively. It was hard to think of the awkward, shy thing in front of you as some blood thirsty monster. It wasn't crazy, based on the stuff you had already seen from the animatronics, that she would posses some sort of sentience, or feelings of loneliness. "I'll be your friend, and we can hang out if you'd like. I've got two hours of my shift left so-"

You were interrupted as she squealed happily, wrapping her soft arms around you. She squeezed you, gently to avoid killing you. She put you down. You groaned, holding your head and trying to get a grip of sudden dizziness. Before you could recover, she took your hand. "Come on. I got the perfect idea for our first, um, 'hang out'" she smiled down at you, and you offered a smile back.

She began to pull you out of your office, taking you down the hall. You nervously looked behind you, worried about the other three things that sought you out with less wholesome intentions. Chica let go of your hand, ruffling your hair.

"Would it make you feel better if i carried you?" She offered. You blushed, but you hated to think of an alternative. You nodded, gasping as she picked you up, holding you to her as if you were an infant. Embarrassed, you hid your face in her feathered shoulder. The synthetic feathers, almost completely natural feeling, tickled your face softly. She smelt like fresh pizza, a smell you assumed must have been stuck to all the animatronics. It wasn't an all unpleasant smell. It was nostalgic, and the softness of her metal grip relaxed you. 

She put you down in what you could only assume was the kitchen. Chica turned on the lights, making the scene much less menacing. It looked like a normal, shitty restaurant kitchen, specifically for pizza. It wasn't very clean, ingredients on the floor and sauce smeared on the counters. Chica blushed. "Its a mess in here, I'm sorry. The day shift really don't take care of the place, unfortunately. "

She grabbed some wipes, beginning to clean the counters herself. You shifted awkwardly, before standing up. You spotted a broom in the corner, grabbing it and beginning to sweep the floor. She seemed taken aback by your help, but smiled.

She began to hum loudly, her pleasant voice motivating you to help more. You hummed with her, harmonizing with the nursery tune. You couldn't help but chuckle happily.

It took a little bit, but you happily huffed in satisfaction when the floor was clear and sat. Chica looked at you, looking at the floor and scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry. I didn't bring you here to clean, darlin. This is just my favorite place in the diner." She sat beside you, resting her head on her hand.

"I don't mind." You said, touching her arm softly. She looked down at you, smiling. "Friends help each other, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true." She looked to the side, eyes darting as she seemed to try to come up with something to say. You checked the time on your phone. Only an hour.

"Tell me about yourself, Chica."

She raised her brow, stuttering as she tried to think of an answer. As she began to ramble, you listened, and smiled. Nights at your work might be a little more interesting, at least, if she's here.


End file.
